


Agenda to Do

by TheDarkLightWithin



Category: The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLightWithin/pseuds/TheDarkLightWithin
Summary: Resting her hand on the rough paintwork that coated the door, Y/N pushed it completely open. Rough wooden splinters cut into her palm; shards of black paint crumble to the floor as she winced slightly when the hinges squealed....





	Agenda to Do

**Author's Note:**

> So… I honestly don’t know how this happened. I’ve never in my like written smut and lord cleanse my soul oh my. Hope you like it though because when I tell you this has been in the works for like a week, I mean it. Honestly, I had to keep leaving it because I was cringing out but I love how it came out and Its actually not to bad to write smut… Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> THIS IS ALSO POSTED ON TUMBLR

Resting her hand on the rough paintwork that coated the door, Y/N pushed it completely open. Rough wooden splinters cut into her palm; shards of black paint crumble to the floor as she winced slightly when the hinges squealed. However, the sound was overpowered by laughter and conversations that swirled through the air. A sharp smell of a mixture of alcohol waft towards her as she sighed deeply, wondering how she had even managed to find herself in the bar down town.

Moving towards the bar, Y/N leaned against it, her freshly styled hair lying over one shoulder of her grey shirt. She tilted her head as she took a look at the menu overhead, knowing she’d probably order the usual anyway. Y/N smiled softly at the bar-tender who had moved to take her order, his eyes dropping momentarily towards her chest which caused a look of annoyance to cross her face. “My eyes are up here you know.” She told him, raising a brow as he apologised and asked for her order. “I’ll get… A disaronno and coke please.” 

Y/N twisted around as she waited for her drink and leaned against the bar, taking a look around at the crowd that had chosen that night to spend in the bar. She noticed a group of men and women who looked as though they were much older than they looked, slumped in their chairs with a mixture of pint and shot glasses on the table in front of them.  Y/N looked away after a few seconds as her eyes fell on two women in the corner who looked as though they were absolutely hammered. She snorted as she shook her head, watching as the dark-haired woman failed to calm the blonde who seemed to be sobbing about her glass being empty.

“Your drink, Miss.” The bartender said from behind her. Y/N turned and smiled as she pulled a small bundle of cash from her jacket pocket. Just as she was about to unravel it, the bartender stopped her, pointing towards the other end of the bar. “It’s been paid for.” 

“Really?” She muttered, following his finger as she looked where he was pointing. She couldn’t see anyone and doubted it there actually was anyone who had paid for the drink. “Huh…” She breathed out, a small smile filtering her face as she looked back towards him, knowing it must have been his way of a cheap flirt. “In that case, I’ll take another one of these and a Jagerbomb.”

“Jagerbomb’s are three for five tonight.” He replied, grabbing the glasses from under the bar as Y/N raised a brow, knowing it couldn’t have been him who had paid for the previous drink. She shrugged and smirked anyway, suddenly feeling much happier than she had done before. “In that case, I’ll take six.” 

When the drinks were put in front of her, Y/N was quick to down one of the Jager’s as the bartender watched her, almost laughing. She watched as he moved away to serve another customer who had just entered the bar. It wasn’t until Y/N had downed another drink that she felt someone beside her.

“Didn’t realise you were going to drain my bank account.”  A voice that was filled with humour spoke as she turned to raise a brow. She had to admit, even on a bad day the man in front of her probably looked a thousand times better than she ever could. Y/N scanned him, trying not to acknowledge the smirk that had filtered his smile when he noticed her looking him over. 

His hair was dark chocolate brown while his eyes were a deep, earthy brown. The colour of the earth after torrential rains. However, there was something else in them, something glistening like an old copper penny being examined. She could tell instantly that they held secretes, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil. “Well, the Jager’s were three for five tonight and you just can’t pass a deal like that up.” 

“Well, that’s true.” He agreed, circling the top of his glass with his finger as he smiled once more. “Billy.” He said, watching as she downed a third drink, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Y/N, thanks for the drinks.” She replied as she looked around, trying to pinpoint what time it was. “You haven’t got the time, have you?” Billy nodded as he pulled his jumper sleeve up and twisted his arm for her to read the time. She nodded thanks as she sighed, releasing the ache that had over taken her neck. 

“Doing anything exciting tonight?” Billy murmured as he watched her stretch, noticing the small patch of skin that was on show just above her trousers. “Apart from me obviously.” He added with a cheeky grin as Y/N looked up at him, humorously. 

“Didn’t realise you were on my agenda to do tonight, Billy.” She purred, feeling a slight buzz begin to take over. “If I did, I would’ve worn better clothes.”

“If it makes you feel better about your clothing choices, you won’t need them.” Billy whispered in her ear as though it was a big secret. “So, I guess the thing I should be asking is… Want to come back to my place?” Without a second thought, Y/N smirked as she downed her fourth drink and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit. 

The door slammed shut behind them as Billy pushed Y/N up against it, his lips returning to her neck as she released a quiet moan and moved her hand to grip his hair gently. The taxi ride back to his place had been one she had never experienced before. To say the pair couldn’t keep their hands of each other would be an understatement.

Billy lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt, breaking away from her to pull it over her head and drop it beside her discarded jacket. He was quick to pull his own jumper over his head before he went back to attacking her neck with his mouth. 

Finding it difficult to focus on anything other than him, Y/N removed her hand from his hair and lowered them both to his trousers, pulling the button undone and pulling the zip down just as he tilted her head to capture her lips in a crushing kiss. Before she had a chance to pull his trousers down, Billy had unzipped her own and yanked them down as she released a small yelp but grinned at the dark lust that had filled his eyes.

Y/N released a breath as Billy pulled her panties down and grinned, returning to leave open-mouthed kisses on her neck as his fingers slid between her legs. Before she even had time to moan at the feeling, he slid two fingers deep inside her, forcing a whimper to leave her mouth.

Billy gripped her leg with one of his hands as he slowly moved them backwards towards the couch. Every move the two took caused a whimper to leave Y/N mouth as his fingers were forced to move along with them. Before Billy had the chance to lower her to the sofa, she pushed against him slightly and moved so that he could sit on the sofa, herself in front of him.

Y/N knew the moment when Billy realised what she was doing as he moaned against her neck and removed his fingers from her heat. She bit her lip as she crawled over him, one of her legs on either side of his and reached a hand between them. Billy leaned back against the sofa, watching her with a grin as Y/N reached into his trousers and pulled his hard dick out. 

A hiss left him as it was her turn to grin, watching as his nostrils flared when she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. Y/N watched Billy watch her as she began to notice when made him harder by the facial expressions that were erupting from him. After a few moments of Y/N touching him, Billy reached between them and lined himself up with her entrance. She slid down on top of him, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

Just as Y/N lifted herself up and then moved further onto his length, Billy groaned and gripped her hips with both his hands, helping her to move against him. It was almost as if Billy was in a trance as he continued to watch his dick disappear inside her before it reappeared only to disappear once more.

She clenched down slightly when his dick brushed up against a spot deep inside her which caused Billy to let out an involuntarily loud moan. “Y/N…” he rasped, tearing his eyes from where they were joined and staring up at her.  

It was almost as if the two of them making eye-contact was the deal breaker. Billy watched as Y/N cried out, her walls beginning to tighten as she reached her orgasm. Following almost instantly after her, Billy groaned as he let out a few choice words, gripping her hips tightly as he bucked up against her, his own orgasm taking over. 

Y/N let him brush a few strands of hair from her face before she rested her forehead against his collarbone, trying to catch her breath. The two of them sat in silence, both equally amazed at just how much pent-up sexual frustration the two had just released. 

Billy’s hand were still on her hips as Y/N noticed that the two were still joined. Just as she went to speak, Billy shook his own head, grabbing a handful of her hair gently and pressing his mouth to hers. It was clear to the both of them in that moment that it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.


End file.
